Shaving systems often consist of a handle and a cartridge in which one or more blades are mounted in a plastic housing. In some cases, the cartridge comprises metallic clip elements. These clips can serve a number of purposes. Primarily the blades are held in place in the housing by a pair of clips, mounted at opposite ends of the length of the blades. The clips can also define the blade exposure. Furthermore, since these clips can be made from different materials than the blades, they can be fabricated from aluminum or any other sacrificial electrochemical element or alloy that will prevent the blades from corroding. Examples of typical clip configurations can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,814, 6,035,537, 6,044,542, 8,286,354, and 7,966,731, the full disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Each of these clips may be wrapped around the outer surface of the housing, or secured in place by being inserted through two holes in the housing in the manner of a staple. In both cases, the legs of the clips that extend below the housing are bent around the housing, again in a staple-like shape.